eineschrecklichnettefamiliefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 11
frame|Staffel 11 Die elfte Staffel von Al Bundy – Eine schrecklich nette Familie ist der Abschluss dieser legendären Serie. Die Staffel beginnt mit ... Die elfte Staffel hat 24 Episoden, wurde 1996 / 1997 in den USA gesendet und bereits Ende 1997 das erste mal auf RTL. [[Staffel 10|'( |< )' Staffel 10]] ... Ende Episode 01 – Windjammer – Twisted In Windjammer versucht Bud seine neue Flamme ins Bett zu kriegen, indem er einen Tornado vortäuscht. Aber auch die anderen flüchten nun in Buds Kellerbude. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 02 – Das Schuh-Inferno – Children of the Corns In Das Schuh-Inferno entdecken Al und Griff, dass ihre Chefin Gary ihre Schuhe in einer illegalen Kinderfabrik herstellt. Sie versuchen es mit Erpressung. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 03 – Unschuldsengel – Kelly’s Gotta Habit In Unschuldsengel hat Bud Kelly einen Job in einem Werbespot organisiert. Es geht um Olivenöl von einem Nonnenkloster, deshalb muss Kelly die keusche Jungfrau mimen. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Doppelfolge: Auto am Tropf – Requiem for a Chevyweight In Auto am Tropf geht es um Als Dodge, der langsam den Geist aufgibt. Episode 04 – Auto am Tropf, Teil 1 – Requiem for a Chevyweight (1) In Auto am Tropf, Teil 1 behandelt Al seinen Dodge wie einen Patienten. Es ist die Benzinpumpe. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 05 – Auto am Tropf, Teil 2 – Requiem for a Chevyweight (2) In Auto am Tropf, Teil 2 geht es weiter mit dem Dodge. Al hält eine Trauerfeier ab. Doch Jefferson versucht eine alte Benzinpumpe aus Kuba zu organisieren. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 06 – Ein Stück vom Kuchen – A Bundy Thanksgiving In Ein Stück vom Kuchen ist Thanksgiving. Als Tante Maddy stirbt überraschend und Al bekommt seinen Kuchen nicht. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 07 – Nie wieder Urlaub – The Juggs Have Left the Building In Nie wieder Urlaub geht es ohne Kohle in ein Hotel mit Glücksbrunnen, den Al will an die Münzen. Peggy und Kelly versuchen es lieber bei einem Wettbewerb als Countrysängerinnen. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 08 – Schreckliche Weihnachten – God Help Ye Merry Bundymen In Schreckliche Weihnachten werden Al und Griff kurz vor Weihnachten gefeuert und veruchen es als ... Bud und Kelly versuchen es mit Erpressung ... *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 09 – Ein pfundiger Geburtstag – Crimes Against Obesity In Ein pfundiger Geburtstag feiert Al seinen Geburtstag mit Essen und Nacktbar. Leider hat er auch wieder Ärger mit den dicken Frauen im Schuhladen. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 10 – Al im Paradies – The Stepford Peg In Al im Paradies stürzt Peggy auf den Kopf und verliert ihr Gedächtnis. Auf einmal kocht sie gerne und kümmert sich um den Haushalt. Dass Al das noch erleben darf. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 11 – Garys Gigolo – Bud on the Side In Garys Gigolo fängt Bud etwas mit Gary, Als Chefin an. Al ist zunächst entsetzt, freut sich dann aber über die neuen Annehmlichkeiten im Job. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 12 – Gnadenlos – Grime and Punishment In Gnadenlos verdonnert Al Bud zu Mietzahlungen, weil der mittlerweile gut verdient. Der will daraufhin, dass seine Kellerbude renoviert wird. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 13 – Müllomania – T*R*A*S*H In Müllomania streikt die Müllabfuhr, was dazu führt, dass sich Al und jefferson bei der Nationalgarde melden ... *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Müllomania... T*R*A*S*H statt M*A*S*H ? Tripelfolge – Scheiden tut weh – Breaking Up Is Easy To Do Ok, es ist soweit. In Scheiden tut weh trennen sich Al und Peg. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... In der Fortsetzung Scheiden tut weh (2) zieht Al schließlich aus. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Im letzten Teil Scheiden tut weh (3) hat zunächst Peggy Oberwasser und Al ist traurig. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 17 – Schleiertanz – Live Nude Peg In Schleiertanz ... die NO MA'AM in der Nacktbar. Peggy gibt Alles und tritt verschleiert in der Nacktbar auf ... *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Schleiertanz... Episode 18 – Kelly im Fernsehland – A Babe In Toyland In Kelly im Fernsehland wird Kelly TV-Star mit einer Kinderendung. Als Prinzessin ... wird sie zur schrulligen Diktatorin ... *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Kelly im Fernsehland... Episode 19 – Lachfalten und Krähenfüße – Birthday Boy Toy In Lachfalten und Krähenfüße heuert Jefferson in einem Fitnessstudio an. Marcy wird sauer. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Lachfalten und Krähenfüße... Episode 20 – Teuflisch gut – Damn Bundys In Teuflisch gut wird Al bewusstlos und trifft auf den Teufel. Der zeigt ihm die Hölle ... *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Teuflisch gut... ... Episode 24 – Verliebt, verlobt, verratzt – Chicago Shoe Exchange Verliebt, verlobt, verratzt ist die letzte Al Bundy-Folge evar ! Kelly will Millionärssohn Lonnie heiraten. Bud soll mit dessen dicker Schwester verkuppelt werden. Doch Lonnie ist zu untreu. *Fernsehserien.de – Pro7--Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Quellen *Wikipedia – ein Kapitel zur Handlung der 11. Staffel *Married with Children Wiki – (englisch) - die Kollegen *Fernsehserien.de – Episodenführer 11. Staffel *Bundy-Quiz.de – (2018 down !) - ein lustiges Quiz zur 11. Staffel Kategorie:Episode